


Патруль Олл Фактори

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, Physical Abuse, Police, Pre-Canon, Social Theme, Teens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Патрульные машины объезжают город, социальная система должна помочь всем, но не каждый полицейский и соцработник могут помочь
Kudos: 3





	Патруль Олл Фактори

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются сюжетные и спойлерные персонажи; разговорная речь; упоминание канонной смерти второстепенного персонажа, домашнего насилия, употребления наркотиков; полицейские будни; ООС

В патрульной машине невыносимо пахло пончиками, сахарной пудрой, потными носками, крепким дезодорантом и ёлочкой-освежителем.  
Генри знал, потому что ему об этом говорили все его женщины: Элисон и Мелани. Тонкие и чувствительные к мужскому бардаку и ароматам, его девчонки морщили носики и начинали втирать, что тут невозможно находиться и надо бы, чтобы папа ехал быстрее, и, муж, дорогой, открой окно, задыхаемся.  
Майкл сел, пристегнул ремень и покрутился во все стороны, оглядываясь со свежим подростковым любопытством.  
— Можно в бардачок посмотреть?  
— Валяй.  
Судя по выражению лица, пацан ожидал обнаружить пулемётные ленты, холодный блеск наручников, заляпанные кровью листы протоколов и изъятые пакетики наркоты.  
И явно разочаровался, увидев шоколадное драже «M&M`s», бумажные салфетки, початую пачку одноразовых латексных перчаток, шариковый дезик, пару пустых пластиковых бутылок.  
Безобидное и совершенно не полицейское, грозное, устрашающее.  
Генри наблюдал за ним искоса.  
— Ну давай, — подначил, — начинай рассуждать.  
Мальчик нахмурился, пытаясь уловить насмешку в его голосе; на юмор в свой адрес он по-прежнему реагировал болезненно, впрочем, как и любой подросток.  
И как нормальный подросток, любил выпендриваться.  
— Значит, так, — заявил он, двумя пальцами вытаскивая за край по очереди обнаруженные вещдоки. — Шоколадки — чтобы заморить голод. Салфетки — чтобы вытереть руки после трапезы пончиками.  
Генри покачал головой: парень для своих почти шестнадцати лет, из которых не меньше пяти он провёл в яме с гнилыми отбросами, выражался на удивление культурно и высокопарно, такой начитанный и интеллигентный, кто б мог подумать.  
— Трапеза, — кивнул он. — Хорошо. Дальше?  
— Перчатки, — Майкл потыкал пальцем в шуршащую упаковку, — чтобы не стереть улики, если на вызове обнаружится труп.  
— Верно.  
— Антиперспирант, — Майкл достал, свинтил колпачок, понюхал, чуть не погладив себя по носу белым влажным шариком, — чтобы на выезде прилично пахнуть, если потребуется опрос свидетелей.  
— Хорошо. Дальше?  
Майкл замялся, глядя на пустые бутылки из-под «Пепси». Трогать не стал, изучал на расстоянии.  
— Во-первых, вы запивали газировкой пончики, — сказал уверенно. — А во-вторых, — добавил уже куда менее уверенно, — оставили, потому что некуда выбросить.  
— Так. А в-третьих?  
Майкл задумчиво пощипал себя за мочку. Правую, где висела всандаленная чёрная хрень. Фиг знает, где и в каких условиях он проколол себе ухо и поставил эту выпендрёжную серьгу, но хорошо, что обошлось без заражения и гноя. Всё-таки нашёл нормального мастера.  
Ну, и в такой среде самовыражение и брутальность, агрессия и всякие модификации тела — татуировки, тоннели, пирсинг — само собой разумеющееся.  
— Где сделал? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Генри. Хотелось бы ему наведаться в тот салон, проверить его чистоту и законность.  
Майкл сбился с мысли, посмотрел на Генри, прикрыв ладонью всё ухо в защитном жесте.  
— Нигде. Сам.  
— Серьёзно?!  
— В шприце стерильная иголка. Вата. Спирт. Всё нормально.  
Н-да, — подумал Генри. — Мы не будем распарывать себе запястья, мы будем мучительно и больно ковырять себя не предназначенной для этого иголкой. И терпеть, и упорно себя дырявить.  
Ох, Майки.  
Майкл не ответил на охреневший возглас Генри. Генри тоже промолчал.  
— Ну так, — подбодрил, чтобы нарушить неловкую паузу. — Что там в-третьих?  
Мальчик снова задумчиво потянул себя за мочку, явно смущаясь.  
— Могу предположить, что это вместительные бустеры для справления естественных надобностей, если сидишь в засаде.  
— То есть, мы в эти бутылки ссым, когда долго нет возможности выйти из машины, — заключил Генри.  
— Типа того, — сбился с высокой речи Майкл.  
— Верно, — Генри повернул наконец ключ зажигания. — Отличная дедукция.  
Парень хмыкнул и закрыл бардачок. Чуть зарозовев скулами. То ли от похвалы, то ли потому что сам себе доказал, что копы — обычные люди, а не инфернальные, железные, устрашающие роботы.  
— Мы едем на задание? — снова оживился, засветился жадным любопытством. — Будем кого-то брать?  
— Нет, — Генри привычно заложил руль, выезжая со стоянки. Он не стал говорить: «Ты ещё маленький, никакого риска, просто прогулка».  
— Ты ещё новичок, так что пока азы. Стандартный патруль, объезжаем подотчётный участок.  
— Ты думаешь, что кто-нибудь кинется под колёса попросить о помощи?  
— Бывало, — хмыкнул Генри. — Но знаешь, даже если и нет. Когда всякие мрази видят нашу машину, они притормаживают в своих ублюдочных мыслях. Пропускают мимо старшеклассницу, откладывают дурь на то время, когда можно зашиться в подвал, да и вообще вспоминают — беззаконие в этом городе наказуемо.  
— Превентивная психология, — так же хмыкнул Майкл.  
Генри пожал плечами.  
— Упреждающие меры, напоминающие жопе о ремне, — перевёл в нормальную лексику.  
Майкл улыбнулся.

***

Завадский заболел, и Генри снова взял с собой Майкла.  
— Разве я считаюсь напарником? — спросил тот серьёзно. — Я читал…  
— Ладно, — Генри поднял ладони вверх в открытом жесте. — Не хочешь, не надо.  
— Я хочу! — вспыхнул Майкл. И обскакал Генри прытко и ревностно, замерев около машины и готовый ждать его, сколько понадобится.  
— Патруль по тому же периметру? — не выдержал, пока Генри неторопливо усаживался, возился, поправлял зеркальце заднего вида, пристёгивал ремень.  
— Сегодня заменяем соседей. Так что, новый район.  
— А в чём смысл? — поразился Майкл. — Я думал, ты обкатываешь только свой, зато знаешь его нариков, бомжей и криминогенные места.  
— Если бы это было так, то я бы не приехал на твой вызов.  
Майкл ошарашено замолчал. Что-то обдумывал, что-то примерял, осмысливая.  
— Под нашей защитой весь город, — мягко сказал Генри, — а не избранные участки. Все копы периодически меняются и осваивают новую клоаку.  
— А нахрена?! — неожиданно вспыхнул Майкл.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что нельзя защитить всех людей. Обязательно кто-то окажется один, в одиночестве, в опасности, его выебут, мочканут, а эти, которые объезжают незнакомое место, не отследят, не помогут!  
— Поэтому и меняемся, — терпеливо пояснил Генри. — Город вроде шкуры далматинца. И хороший ответственный коп должен знать все его чёрные пятна.  
Майкл надулся и замолчал. Переживал спор внутри себя, разворачивая и выдвигая страстные и хлёсткие аргументы.  
На деле — сидел, перегнувшись через обхвативший ремень безопасности, и угрюмо смотрел на серый прорезиненный коврик для ног.

— А социальная служба так же? — спросил внезапно. — Покрывает сетью весь город? И… реагирует, даже если нет официального сигнала?  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Разве вы не одна система?  
— Там многое строится на личном отношении. И реально работает через закрепление участка: сотрудники знают своих подопечных, ходят по одним и тем же домам, ведут историю насилия в несчастливых семьях. И потому могут вовремя распознать и среагировать, даже если никто не звонит диспетчеру, когда избивают или выбрасывают котёнком в мусорный бак.  
— А почему тогда у нас нет?  
— А к тебе приходили?  
— Один раз, — неохотно выговорил Майкл. — Не из-за меня, — поправился торопливо. — Из-за Хейли. Она целыми днями не просто плакала, а навзрыд орала. Пока не привыкла.  
Генри его понимал. Пока не притерпелась к голоду, отчаянию, отсутствию заботы и пониманию — никто не придёт, не приголубит, не поможет. Не даст маленькому ребёнку еды, ласку и заботу.  
Как такие дети истерили потом в приёмных семьях, привыкнув к тому, что никто не слышит, никто не подойдёт, только равнодушный к их потребностям.  
Как тяжело приходилось Дженни, новой маме, с малышкой: крикливой, нервной, недоверчивой. С её кошмарами, её отчуждённостью, несвойственной для ребёнка жёсткостью — предатели, врёте, только рядом со старшим братом успокоюсь.  
А ей всего лишь три года. А правила выживания и нелюбви усвоила крепко.  
Майкл тоже был таким. Потеряв в десять лет детство и став маленьким серьёзным мужчиной для своих женщин: сестры и матери. Таща всё на себе — чем прокормить, чем оплатить аренду, где найти деньги на памперсы и как их припрятать так, чтобы не нашли и не спустили на дозу.  
Трёхлетняя малышка никому не верила — чего ждать от угрюмого замученного подростка.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, — признался Генри. — Может, у вас был не особо ответственный социальный работник. Знаешь, в этой службе людей не хватает, а кто есть, те завалены тяжёлыми случаями…  
— А наш не тяжёлый?!  
— Или, — продолжил, не повышая голоса, Генри, — выгорел. На такой работе быстро черствеют, чтобы не сорваться. Всем не поможешь.  
— И спасать не надо.  
Столько яда, горечи, желчи в голосе мальчика. Чёрные острые клыки под губами — повторением цацки в ухе.  
— Я не знаю. Это не дело, что вызов только один раз, а потом забили. По моему опыту… соседи у тебя оказались не ахти. Вызвали лишь когда заебало конкретно. Потому что уже было внимание с нашей стороны — копов. Вот и проявили социальную бдительность, чтобы успокоить. Никого не волновало, как вы живёте, просто требовалось отвести глаза. Потому что, как вариант, намечалась большая встреча, передача дури крупной партией, какой-нибудь замес, обсуждаемый бандой, такое.  
Майкл молчал, сжимая худые кулаки. Кажется, припоминал, сопоставлял и — соглашался.  
— А так, — сотрудник приехал, отработал вызов, поставил зелёную галочку на этом участке: под присмотром. В полиции тоже людей не хватает, так что такая отметка работает в журнале вызовов долго — лишний раз не едут, потому что некому. Только если поступит сигнал диспетчеру, что всё, каюк, пиздец.  
Машина ехала ровно, но жёстко — шины не смягчали разбитый асфальт.  
Белые свечки каштанов плыли навстречу сплетённой солнечной тенью. Лето подступало быстро, весна была яркой.  
Генри опустил все стёкла — и запах, сладкий, щемящий, свежий ворвался в обитый дешёвым дермантином салон.  
— Мы не телепаты, понимаешь? И никто, в общем-то. Всё строится на неравнодушии и внимательности. В районе, где мы живём, честно скажу, на детский крик сутками напролёт отреагировали бы мгновенно. Потому что жалко ребёнка, странно отсутствие реакции родителей, да и — тут тоже честно скажу — благополучным соседям хочется спокойно спать, а не слушать это «вя-вя» на всю улицу. Удобство и тишина весьма важны, а всё, что нарушает — отправляется жалобой в полицию.  
— То есть, не бывает хороших людей, которым просто так не всё равно?  
— Бывает. И много. Но и таких, кому важнее личный комфорт, и только потому у них реакция на раздражитель — тоже много.  
— То есть, если бы ты избивал дома жену и Элисон, но снаружи всё выглядело в полном порядке, то?..  
Майкл замолчал, а Генри подхватил:  
— Вряд ли на нас поступил бы вызов. Не мешаем, живём как все, значит, всё тип-топ.  
Руль был жёсткий и шершавый под ладонями, патрульная чёрно-белая машина шла упруго и прямо.  
— И в твоём районе случилось так же. Для вашего окружения не было ничего выбивающегося из зоны комфорта. Все так живут, у всех насилие и хуйня за закрытой дверью.  
Майкл обнял колени и опустил на них подбородок — ещё чистый, нежный, едва тронутый парой несбритых, тщательно лелеемых волосков пробивающейся бороды.  
Ремень грубо впился ему в живот, но он не обращал внимания.  
— Так ты приехал, потому что я попросил, да?  
— И вышло неплохо, а? — пошутил Генри.  
— Но не все же просят о помощи. И могут вообще её позвать. Абьюз в семье, безысходность, психология жертвы…  
Генри нахмурился. Мальчик читал совсем недетские книги, впитывая в себя их жадно, страстно, не то ища обоснуй, не то — оправдание.  
Чему?  
— Но ты же смог, — попытался подбодрить.  
— Ага, — равнодушно ответил мальчик. — Я псих, на полгода запертый в психушку. Что с меня взять.

Генри хотел сказать: не психушка, а реабилитационный центр для трудных подростков. Не псих, а пацан на грани нервного срыва. Живущий с десяти лет в невыносимых условиях, заработавший глубокий и страшный невроз, хорошо, что попал в нужные руки и его повернули, куда надо, выводили мягко и профессионально. Лечили, а не калечили, восстанавливали, а не доламывали. Спасли вовремя, хоть и с большим трудом — с таким-то прошлым.

— То есть, если бы я сам позвонил раньше и обратился куда надо, то не случилось бы того, что произошло? У нас бы осталась семья, и мама…  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
— Ага, — Майкл отвернул бритую тёмную башку, упёрся взглядом в ручку двери. Замкнулся, запер себя на внутренние засовы. Как в то время, когда бились над ним психологи, пытаясь излечить дикую, страшную, неизбывную вину.  
— В таких семьях… в таких районах, — проговорил Генри, — обращение к нам считается полным зашкваром. Это даже не повсеместное предубеждение, а тщательно вбитая культура, которая передаётся из поколения в поколение. Жил бы ты не там, может, и пришла мысль в голову.  
— Ага.  
— У меня почти тридцать лет в полиции. И я верю не статистике, а опыту. А он не подводит.  
Квартал закончился.  
— И хоть поздно, но ты поступил правильно.  
— Когда всё закончилось.  
— Ну… сам говоришь, психология жертвы. Освободиться не так-то и просто.  
— Ага.  
Майкл выпрямился и энергично растёр лицо руками.  
— Я хуёвый, — сообщил очень ровным голосом. — Хейли классная, а я… Ты помни об этом, ладно?  
— Конечно, учитываю, — откликнулся Генри. С этим мальчиком нельзя было шутливо, только по-серьёзному; честно, правдиво, искренне. На сюси-пуси не покупался. И дорожка к нему пролегала тернистая, сложная.  
Генри прорубал её изо дня в день, как умел.

***

— Чем у тебя в машине пахнет? — спросил, устраиваясь на пассажирском месте, Майкл.  
Генри лениво поднял шерсть на загривке — ну вот, ещё одна, освоившаяся и севшая ему на шею цаца.  
— А чем должно? — изобразил недоумение.  
— Не знаю. Но я соскучился, — признался Майкл. — Нигде такого больше не встречалось.  
— Освежитель, — сказал Генри скромно. — Ёлочка.  
— А где твой Эндрю?  
— В отпуске, — буркнул Генри.  
— Значит, я всё-таки напарник? — развеселился Майкл.  
— Новичок пока. Вот тебе папка, читай.  
Майкл затих и принялся листать, почти не глядя. Генри поразился — как быстро тот схватывал информацию со страниц. Наверное, освоил навык скорочтения.  
— Во-первых, — начал парень, — дело лёгкое. Отец семейства однозначно тиран и деспот. Во-вторых, девочки попадали несколько раз под внимание социальной службы — соседи неравнодушные. В-третьих, вряд ли сами они что-то скажут, стоит опросить тех, кто вызвал.  
Заурчала, мягко рыча, патрульная машина.  
— А в-четвёртых, — сказал задумчиво Майкл, — у этих соседей тоже беда.  
— Почему?  
— Когда у самого дома пиздец, то очень чутко реагируешь на тот, что творится рядом. Заедем?  
— Заедем, — согласился Генри. И похвалил: — Отличная дедукция.  
Парень хмыкнул. И даже не ухватился за ухо с чёрным ядовитым клыком.

Они привыкли друг к другу. И избавились от официального, неловкого: «сэр», «мистер Томпсон» — «э, Майкл», «мой пацан, то есть, подопечный Хоуп».  
Ругались редко, зато метко и надолго, дуясь, как сычи, целые сутки.  
Потом мирились и жали друг другу руки. И бок о бок распивали по бутылочке пива на веранде, глядя на красный зимний закат.  
Майкл оставался сдержанным и полным пиетета младшего к старшему.  
Генри трепал его по бритой колючей макушке и считал, что перерастёт.  
Они сдружились незаметно, но крепко.  
И Майкл с удовольствием читал все прилагающиеся к следствию документы, разбирал их, раскладывая по полочкам, применял свою блестящую логику и серьёзный подход.  
Генри одобрительно хмыкал и ставил галочки — зачёт.  
Майки с психологией и анализом чужих мозгов дружил неплохо, не зря читал умные книжки. Вгрызался, выяснял, исследовал, сам порой нетерпеливо приставал к Генри.  
«Есть что интересное?»  
«Я могу помочь?»  
«Две головы лучше, да?»

Да, — соглашался Генри.  
«Ты его натаскиваешь, — была недовольна Мелани. — Ты видишь в нём повторение себя».  
Но в последнее время она постоянно была недовольна — всей их семьёй. Как старыми, жмущими, натирающими ноги ботинками.  
А Генри и не возражал. Он с шестнадцати лет точно знал, кем хочет быть. И радовался, видя, с какой охотой мальчик, пустив в блендер всех своих тараканов, тянется к свету, ему нравится то же, что и Генри в юности. Он в семнадцать лет распутывает головоломки не только в детективах, но и в реальной жизни. С людьми, их страстями, их сложностями.  
Генри, может, специально начал когда-то его брать в патруль. Хотя нет, тогда он просто пробивался через крепкий лёд к живой воде.  
А потом — просто приносил следственные «вкусняшки» домой. Обсуждал их с Майклом, втаскивал в свою работу. Прикреплял лист ватмана на стену вместо холодной, исчёрканной маркером доски, и смотрел, как мальчик с любопытством и энтузиазмом тянет логические цепочки, невидимые связи, разматывает то, что, на самом деле, отдел уже успешно закончил. И приходя к тому же результату.  
И как румянится, захваченный процессом, довольный.  
Словно исправляет всё то, что в своё время не успел, пав жертвой обстоятельств.  
И как жадно вцепляется в газетные заголовки, и как вчитывается в итоги задержания и в показания на допросе.  
И всё больше и больше становится смелым, храбрым, отчаянным, но без отчаяния, умным и хорошим человеком и, чего греха таить, блестящим копом.  
Которому не всё равно, которого задевает несправедливость, который находит и предупреждает, а, если всё же случилось, то наказывает.  
Спасает невиновных, а ублюдков — за решётку.  
А к тем, кто поскользнулся из-за отчаяния — невероятно мягок и человечен. Изучает закон, выступает адвокатом дьявола.  
Золото, а не мальчик.

Соседями, пославшими сигнал о беде, оказалась семья — мужчина лет тридцати и его раковый, неизлечимо больной отец. И кричал об издевательствах над девочками за смежным белым забором именно молодой мужик — нервный, тревожный, не находящий себе места.  
Генри его опрашивал, Майкл сидел рядом, вроде тихо, но Генри знал — незаметно осматривает дом, примечает детали, потом в машине расскажет то, что упустил Генри.  
— Их нужно спасти, — твердил свидетель. — Я не могу смотреть на насилие.  
— Спасибо за проявленную бдительность, — официально поблагодарил Генри. — Ими займутся в порядке очереди.  
Мужик оцепенел. И Майкл рядом — тоже.  
У него приоткрылись губы, словно беззвучным вопросом, а мужик громко выдохнул:  
— Почему не сразу?!  
Генри стиснул зубы.  
— Если у вас есть знакомый социальный работник, вы можете обратиться к нему без протокола, — выговорил примирительно. — Людей не хватает.  
— По-че-му?!  
Генри покосился в мелкую белую бумажку.  
— Мистер Харви, я понимаю ваше возмущение. Но подобных случаев — сотни. А специалистов — по пальцам.  
— То есть, никакой разницы, что я вызвал?! — бешеные круглые глаза.  
— С вами свяжутся, — официально распрощался Генри.

— Значит, то, что я вызвал, а ты приехал, и всё сложилось в то, что теперь — на самом деле просто повезло? — спросил Майкл уже в машине.  
Пристегнул ремень, повернулся к Генри всем корпусом, уставился внимательно и требовательно.  
— Да, — не стал тот отнекиваться. — Хотя вас с Хейли однозначно не оставили бы.  
— Потому что труп матери?  
— Да.  
— А если бы она не умерла?  
— Тогда в порядке живой очереди, — неохотно признался Генри. — Район у тебя… перенасыщенный на вызовы, мягко говоря.  
У Майкла сжались губы в узкую полоску.  
— Хорошо тебе. Там, где ты жил, легко было решиться стать копом.  
— Я рос в Нешвилле.  
— Я о чём.  
Генри сообразил — для мальчика это место было вполне благополучным и престижным. Маленькие домики, белые невысокие заборчики, дорогие собаки и неплохая школа.  
Не та клоака, в которой родился и жил Генри сорок пять лет назад.  
Генри не стал поправлять и оправдываться. Только и сказал:  
— Всё зависит от человека и его желания.  
За окном падали густые зимние хлопья.  
— Ага.

***

— Генри.  
— Ну?  
— Через неделю мне восемнадцать.  
— Ну.  
— Я съезжаю.  
— Тебе подкинуть денег?  
— Нет, не надо.  
На кухне тёплый мягкий свет, глубоко за полночь.  
— Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Надеюсь, напоминать не стоит.  
— Ага.  
Генри смотрел в документы, свирепо водя карандашом по строчкам описаний улик, протоколов, опросов.  
— Твоё опекунство закончится. Я уже… ну, сам.  
— Я знаю.  
Майкл топтался на пороге кухни — бледный, решительный.  
— Спасибо, Генри. За то, что принял. И помогал. И за всё.  
— На дне рождения скажешь. Прибереги на праздник.  
— Я ещё хотел сказать… вы мне очень нравитесь.  
— Ну?  
— И… особенно Элисон.  
— Ну.  
— Я… я хочу сказать, что хочу предложить ей встречаться. О… официально.  
Генри положил карандаш, поднял глаза.  
— Ебать мою дочь? — спросил резко и прямо.  
Майкл стал пунцовым, через пару секунд — бурым.  
— Она не… Я не…  
— Ты ждал совершеннолетия, чтобы не быть зависимым от моей семьи?  
— Генри, я…  
— Она моя дочь. А ты мой мальчик. — Генри вздохнул. — И по портретам твоим уже всё было ясно.  
— Генри, я не… мы не…  
— Всё нормально. Это ваша жизнь. Я мешать не буду. Сами разбирайтесь.  
Он потянулся за сигаретой.  
— Я в свои шестнадцать уже вовсю, знаешь. Пока не встретил Мелани. Вот на ней и застрял.  
Усмехнулся с нежностью:  
— На восемнадцать лет брака.  
Пепел неловко упал на официальные документы:  
— Я рад, что для тебя моя дочка сразу самое главное. Если ты обидишь её…  
— Генри, я не… я не… нико… гда…  
— Если ты просил разрешения, то я благословляю. Но будь осторожен, Майки.  
— Я не подведу.  
— Я знаю. Просто… жизнь долгая штука. Случается всякое.  
— Генри, я понимаю, что моя мама… и я…  
Генри поднял брови — большим густым домиком. Майкл снова стал как бывал иногда в патрульной машине — сжатой пружиной, жёстким кастетом, переломанной костью. Хотя Генри Томпсон имел ввиду иное.  
Себя и жену, Мелани и сложности, влетевшие одним ударом в их семью.  
— Всё нормально. Это ваша жизнь, решай с Элисон, у неё спрашивай.  
— Я хотел у тебя… ну, прежде чем…  
Пепел на бумаге остыл, и уже смахивай-не смахивай, а останется холодным серым пятном.  
— Спасибо за доверие. Благословляю.

Сколько раз ему внушала Мелани: это не твоя жизнь, а твоего ребёнка. Сколько раз обсекала его суровость — не дави, девочка ищет себя, дай ей определиться. Сколько раз читала ему лекции — мы родители, а не хозяева её решениям и поступкам.  
Генри слушал, проникался и соглашался. Только поправлял мысленно: не её, а их. Его детей, его пацана и девочки.  
И как у них обоих сложится — его очень волнует.  
И если там искра пробежала, и телячьи влюблённые глаза с его стороны, и кокетливая смешинка в её взгляде — это как бы их дело, молодое, горячее.  
А они с Мелани — папа и мама. А они — не вмешиваются.  
Пусть сами решают, определяются, пытаются в серьёзное-взрослое. Дети выросли. У них свои волнения, влюблённости, открытия.  
Он хороший мальчик.  
Она отличная девочка.  
Если сложится — тут радоваться бы, а не орать, попрекать, лезть. А то мы с тобой не упали в бурный роман, едва закончив школу. Да такой, что брак на долгие годы и уже совершеннолетняя дочь.  
Жизнь у каждого поколения своя, и радости, и огорчения.

Только почему же так больно сердцу? И хочется не дымить хладнокровно, а орать и швырять бумаги в стену, угрожать, не подпускать, кричать, что она — моя маленькая девочка, у которой на уме только раскраски, а ты юный долбоёб! А сам Генри ещё не готов никого отпустить и признать взрослым!

Была бы жена рядом — положила бы руку на плечо и сказала тихо на ухо, не меняя улыбки для окружающих: не веди себя как дебил, Генри.  
Наша девочка выросла.  
А этот мальчик и не родной нам вовсе.

— Пошли, покатаемся, — предложил Генри.  
Они доехали до участка на его гражданской коричневой машине и пересели в чёрно-белую, полицейскую.

Мягко и привычно засветилась приборная панель, омыла теплом их лица, сжатые губы, крепкие подбородки.  
Щёлкнули ремни безопасности.  
Заурчал мотор.  
— Сегодня по твоему району, Майкл, — с трудом сказал Генри. — Как в тот день.  
— Ты запомнил маршрут? — обалдел тот.  
— Без тебя вряд ли, — Генри вывернул руль, выезжая с парковки, и фары осветили дорогу далеко вперёд. — Но с тобой тот раз стал особенным.

Шины бодро и шершаво шуршали по асфальту. Какая-то ночная мошкара метнулась и слетела со стёкол.

— Я был здесь, — тихо отмечал места Генри, — а потом здесь. А тут свернул на обочину и поставил тачку на ручник. Собирался перекусить и захомячил домашний ланч. А потом поступил по рации вызов. И я, честно говоря, обрадовался, что смогу официально застрять на полдня, а не кататься кругами. А там ты с малышкой, и такая безысходность…  
— Разве ты не привык?  
— Вроде да. Но тут зацепило. То ли твоё серьёзное ответственное отношение, то ли какой милашкой была Хейли на твоих руках.  
— А без неё нет?  
— Майки. Ты выглядишь как гопник и почти готовый наркоман. Даже сейчас. А тогда — просто скелет, обтянутый кожей. Я был уверен, что ты тоже на игле. И думал, как малую от тебя утащить. Пока врачи не сказали, что ты просто с недовесом, недокормленный пацан. И знаешь… я видел ухоженную кроватку. И как ты её на руках держишь. И ты мне давал показания, как спасал свою маму…  
Он замолчал, справляясь со стиснувшим горло спазмом.  
И после тяжёлой долгой тишины Майкл ответил:  
— Ага.  
— Спасибо, Генри.  
— Что ты поверил.  
— В то, что я сказал.

— А как иначе? — удивился Генри.  
— Я просто, — сказал мальчик, едва шевеля губами. — Просто за всё, что ты. И за то, что приехал именно ты.  
— Повезло? — усмехнулся Генри, припоминая их прежние разговоры в этой машине.  
— Однозначно, — голос Майкла окреп. — Я не знаю, что было бы дальше, если бы первым приехал твой Завадский. Вернее… как раз представляю. Спасибо, Генри.  
Начался дождь. Снова наступала мокрая, промозглая, ещё далеко до каштанов, весна.  
— Моя дочь — хорошая девочка. А ты — хороший мальчик. Вы оба совершеннолетние. Ты понял.  
— Я не подведу.  
— Я знаю. Просто, знаешь… мне надо привыкнуть, что вы выросли. И уже взрослые.  
Майкл снова стал багровым в тусклом свете приборной панели.  
— Генри, ты не думай… я…

А что тут думать. Красавица выбрала чудовище, вышедшее из психушки, и возможно, сорвёт его аленький цветочек. Самая популярная девочка в школе — у мальчика, который не любит себя.  
И он со всей нежностью, страстью, обожанием. К той, что снизошла, приняла — ботаника с его книжками, комиксами, замкнутостью, неуверенностью, стеклянной башней.  
Генри в своё время с Мелани так горел.  
И обожал. И мчался на свидания. И переживал, ранимо и болезненно, её капризы.  
И они, казалось, навсегда рассорились, когда она решила уехать покорять Нью-Йорк. Генри мучился, грыз подушку, ни по кому не шастал — она для него была всё, его человеком.  
И как же неистово обрадовался, когда она вернулась с учёбы, хмурая, злая, наэлектризованная.  
Потому что их меры защиты оказались слабее, чем горение, страсть и сила Генри.  
И она не сделала втихаря аборт. А приехала.  
Потому что любила его, дурака такого, только что из полицейской Академии. Неуверенного подростка в стеклянной башне. Парня, ставшего взрослым ради своей девушки и боготворящего её отчаянно, безоглядно.  
И они оба приняли решение. И это решение теперь стало сияющим солнцем и «она для меня всё» для другого мальчика.  
Нет, Генри не жалел ни о прошедших годах в браке, ни о том, что сейчас скрывалось за запертой дверью их спальни — непонимании, раздоре, чужих мужчинах и зреющем разводе.  
Нет, Генри был счастлив — что эти двое, юные, ранимые, нашли друг друга. И надеялся, что у них всё сложится — и лучше, чем у него и Мелани.  
Только надо было — привыкнуть, что повзрослели, стали самостоятельными. Отпустить, не вмешиваться и не вклиниваться со своими советами.  
К чему Генри оказался не готов.

— Всё нормально, Майкл, — буркнул Генри.

***

Чёрно-белая патрульная машина ехала долго, но по чёткому маршруту.  
В бывшем доме Хоупов жили другие люди.  
Майкл долго разглядывал двор, заборчик, вбитую перекладину, на которой висели простые детские качели, бодрую собаку, бегающую по сырому аккуратному газону. Жадно и удивлённо, как удавленник в петле — которому сказали, что всё можно было исправить, если бы он поступил иначе.  
— Я думал, что он сгнил, — выговорил тихо.  
— Нет, выставили на продажу по программе социальной ипотеки, — пожал плечами Генри.  
— Странно на это смотреть.  
— Пожалуй.  
— А у нас не сложилось.  
— Зато у нас вышло.  
— А…га. Знаешь, я тут подумал и решил, что…  
— Давай на твой день рождения оставим прощание, — ворчливо откликнулся Генри. — А до него ещё неделя. Покатаемся?  
Майкл повернулся и долго, внимательно смотрел на него. Словно срисовывал про себя и жёсткое лицо, и подбородок с ямочкой, и вдыхал запах самого Генри и патрульной машины, не самый лучший и приятный, — как заявляли его девчонки.  
— Давай, — согласился Майкл.  
И Генри постарался не думать, как ему будет не хватать этого парня.


End file.
